1. Technical Field
The invention relates to brackets and in particular, to a bracket which is removably snap-fitted beneath vinyl siding for supporting objects thereon. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a bracket which is easily attached and removed from the vinyl siding and which is able to support various objects by providing several attachment structures.
2. Background Information
Various types of brackets have been designed and developed for use with vinyl siding and similar materials in order to suspend objects from the siding, such as Christmas lights, decorative flowers, and other relatively lightweight objects. However, many of these brackets are difficult to install on the siding and to be removed therefrom without damaging the siding. Other brackets require various types of separate fasteners for securing the brackets on the siding. Some examples of brackets used for vinyl or other types of sidings are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,015; 4,314,429; 5,275,366; 5,388,802; 5,549,266; 5,669,709; 5,794,384; 6,289,617; 6,434,853; U.S. Publication No. 2002/0186562; and in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D-312,038 and D-373,948. Many of these prior art brackets are relatively expensive to fabricate for mass market sale and distribution, are difficult to install, and may be satisfactory for specific applications, but do not provide for a variety of uses and ease of mounting and removal of the bracket from the siding. Also, many of these prior art brackets are relatively expensive to fabricate due to the numerous forming operations required and the type of materials used therefor.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved bracket which is easily attached to and removed from vinyl siding which is maintenance free, easy to fabricate, and provides for a variety of uses, and is relatively inexpensive to mass produce.